Les Conséquences
by Nienna Chantilly Elendil
Summary: "Et si ce n'était pas sa condition de loup-garou qui avait fait pensé à Sirius que son ami était un mangemort ? Et s'il y avait eu une autre raison plus secrète ? Nos actes ont des conséquences, cela n'a jamais été aussi vrai pour Rémus Lupin." OS yaoi et présence de lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous ! Aujourd'hui je poste mon tout premier OS, mon premier lemon et la première histoire que je finis ! **

**Avant tout je vais juste rappeler quelques détails : **

**\- Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire des histoires, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. **

**\- L'histoire que vous allez lire est un Yaoi ( une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes) donc les homophobes dehors !**

**\- C'est une histoire d'amour entre Lucius Malefoy et Rémus Lupin et elle se déroule plusieurs mois avant la mort des Potter. **

\- **Il y a un LEMON dans cette histoire (scène à caractère sexuelle). Je la délimiterai pour que ceux qui ne veulent pas lire puissent passer cette partie mais vous êtes prévenus. **

**Voilà après tous ces rappels, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les conséquences **

La nuit commençait à tomber dans la ville de Londres. Le soleil se couchait, laissant doucement place à l'obscurité. Les boutiques fermaient peu à peu. Les employés quittaient leur travail pour retrouver la chaleur des maisons. Les enfants désertaient le parc et les terrains de jeux après un dernier au revoir. Les rues devinrent bientôt vides. Tout paraissait tranquille. Seuls quelques sans-abris étaient encore dehors.

C'est dans cette pénombre qu'un homme encapuchonné sortit d'une ruelle isolée. Le visage camouflé, il avança jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique située à côté du ministère londonien. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait, l'inconnu tapa un code à six chiffres : 6-2-4-4-2.

Soudain, la cabine s'enfonça lentement dans le sol jusqu'à disparaître de la surface. Une fois l'étrange ascenseur arrêté, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand hall d'accueil. Le lieu ressemblait à une grande gare souterraine. Les murs étaient en pierres noires et l'on pouvait observer un M majuscule en argent écrit au centre de la pièce. L'homme venait d'entrer en plein cœur du Ministère de la Magie, le centre du gouvernement magique de Grande-Bretagne. Pourtant, il ne ralentit pas une seule seconde et continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était malheureusement ni la première, ni la dernière fois qu'il se rendait ici. L'inconnu savait parfaitement où aller et il ne désirait pas s'attarder de peur d'y être vu. C'était la raison pour laquelle il attendait toujours que la plupart des employés soit partie.

Se dirigeant vers le fond de l'atrium, il reprit un ascenseur. L'intérieur était de couleur or. Cela rappela à l'homme son ancien dortoir scolaire. Les étages défilaient quand finalement l'ascenseur s'arrêta et une voix mécanique résonna « 4ème étage Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ».

L'homme marcha à travers les couloirs déserts et sombres jusqu'à arriver au bureau 458. Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre :

_ Bonsoir Rémus !

_ Bonsoir Harold, répondit l'homme encapuchonné.

Harold Ritch était un vieil ami de Lyall Lupin, un autre membre de ce département. Quant il avait appris que le fils de son ami avait été mordu par un loup-garou, il avait proposé à Lyall de s'occuper de tous les papiers administratifs du jeune Rémus. A cette époque, cela faisait déjà quatre ans qu'Harold était sous-secrétaire du département et expert en créatures magiques dangereuses, il savait quels papiers devaient impérativement être signés et depuis tout ce temps, il aidait discrètement Rémus. Grâce à Harold, Rémus avait pu vivre plus ou moins tranquillement. Si un jour, on apprenait sa nature sombre, on ne pourrait pas l'accuser de s'être caché du Ministère. Ce qui lui éviterait quelques ennuis.

La rencontre entre les deux hommes ne dura que quelques minutes, le temps pour Rémus de signer le parchemin d'affirmation. Ce papier officiel devait être signé par les loups-garous déclarés après chaque pleine lune. Il permettait de prouver que le loup-garou en question n'avait mordu personne et ainsi permettre au Ministère de recenser la population de lycanthropes du Royaume-Uni. Évidemment, cela ne marchait pas beaucoup, la plupart des loups-garous refusait de se faire enregistrer, mais Rémus préférait respecter la loi. Le jeune homme brun ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps.

Quand Rémus sortit du bureau d'Harold, tous les couloirs étaient éteints. Il dut sortir sa baguette et lancer un « Lumos » pour éclairer son chemin. Il ne semblait y avoir aucun signe de vie au alentour. Le brun s'apprêtait à soupirer de soulagement, mais il entendit au loin un bruit de pas. Il commença à paniquer. Personne. Personne ne devait le voir. Surtout pas dans ce département. Cela soulèverait trop de questions. Il éteignit sa baguette. De toute façon avec ses sens lupins il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin et il tenta de fuir. Gauche, droite, gauche, cul-de-sac, retour en arrière, tout droit... La peur ne l'aidait pas. Il était incapable de se concentrer pour savoir dans quelle direction aller. Il n'entendait qu'un bruit de pas se rapprochant inexorablement de lui.

Soudain, dans un croisement, Rémus se cogna contre quelque chose et sa surprise entraîna sa chute. Pendant une demi-seconde, Rémus sentit une odeur exquise avant qu'elle ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Alors qu'il se relevait, il entendit quelqu'un se plaindre.

_Super !, _pensa Rémus. _Moi qui ne voulais pas me faire remarquer, c'est bien joué !_

Une fois debout, il regarda ce qui l'avait fait tomber. Abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait, il s'écria :

_ Malefoy ?!

La journée de Lucius Malefoy, Lord blond d'une vingtaine d'années et Sang-pur, avait commencé de façon habituelle. Il avait passé quelques minutes avec son fils qui venait d'avoir deux mois. Il avait croisé sa femme et l'avait averti qu'il rentrerait tard. Puis il s'était rendu chez son maître pour une réunion qui avait duré plusieurs heures. Les informations avaient été plaisantes. Leur dominance sur le monde magique anglais s'intensifiait. Leurs espions avaient infiltré tous les départements du Ministère. De plus en plus de monde venaient rejoindre leur camp. Seuls quelques crétins alliés à Dumbledore posaient problèmes. Néanmoins le Maître ne s'est pas attarder sur cette partie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été satisfait des dernières nouvelles et n'avait lancé que cinq doloris. Un vrai miracle !

Maintenant, Lucius devait passé au Ministère de la magie pour parler avec le directeur du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Il y a quelques années, la famille du directeur avait rencontré des difficultés financières. Abraxas Malefoy, le père de Lucius, avait prêté de l'argent à la famille, et depuis les Malefoy avaient une grande influence sur ce département. Aujourd'hui il était venu voir le directeur sous l'ordre de son Maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait amener les créatures magiques de son côté. Pour les insister à le rejoindre, il avait ordonné à Lucius de faire passer des lois en leurs faveurs. En échange ces créatures effectuaient certaines missions, lui rendaient certains services. Bien sûr, Voldemort n'avait accordé ces privilèges qu'aux créatures les plus dangereuses. Les autres n'étaient d'aucun intérêt pour lui.

Lucius détestait ces créatures : vampires, veelas, loup-garous... Ils n'étaient, d'après le blond, que des êtres inférieurs. D'ailleurs, toujours selon lui, le Maître ne les aimait pas non plus. Mais tous les moyens sont bons pour gagner une guerre. Sauf s'allier avec des sangs-mêlés ou pire des sang-de-bourbes ! Il y a des limites !

En sortant du bureau du directeur, et alors que Lucius se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur pour enfin retourner chez lui, un malotru lui rentra dedans. Il s'apprêtait à insulter le maladroit quand il entendit une voix grave crier son nom.

_ Malefoy ?!

Lucius regarda l'homme devant lui. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler de son nom : Rémus Lupin. Si le blond ne se trompait pas, cet homme avait le même âge que Severus. Rémus était un ancien Gryffondor, un ami du cousin de sa femme et un traître à son sang. Lucius allait se détourner gracieusement et ignorait l'homme. Le Lord Malefoy ne désirait pas perdre son temps avec ce type d'individu sans intérêt. Mais il resta interloqué en croisant le regard rempli de crainte du brun en face de lui.

De toutes les personnes qu'il aurait pu croiser, Rémus avait dû tomber sur Lucius Malefoy. Individu soupçonné d'être un mangemort au service de Voldemort. _Ok, je suis vraiment maudit !_, pensa t-il. Le brun était terrifié à l'idée que Malefoy découvre la raison de sa présence au ministère après l'heure de fermeture. Sa peur pouvait paraître ridicule, Lucius ne s'intéresserait à lui que s'il avait une attitude étrange. Si Rémus partait tranquillement, Malefoy ne lui prêterait pas attention. Cependant, le brun était épuisé, la pleine lune datait d'hier seulement et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer sa panique.

Lucius fut étonné de voir de la peur – on pouvait même dire de la terreur – sur le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il devina alors que la présence de l'homme, à cette heure tardive, n'était pas anodine. Non. Elle avait un but et Lucius se jura de le découvrir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger, déjà Rémus prenait la fuite.

Le brun fut un instant surpris que Lucius n'essaye pas de le rattraper. Mais avec un peu de chance, le blond l'aura juste trouvé bizarre et ne cherchera pas plus loin. Une fois hors du Ministère, il se retourna une dernière fois pour vérifier que Lucius n'était pas derrière lui. Quand il fut sûr d'être seul, il transplana jusqu'à chez lui pour dormir et se remettre de ses émotions.

Malheureusement pour Rémus, Lucius était bien décidé à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Cependant le Lord Malefoy n'était pas stupide. Il savait que l'ancien Gryffondor ne lui dirait jamais la raison de sa présence au Ministère. Alors, au lieu de perdre son temps avec lui, Lucius préféra chercher la personne que Lupin avait rencontré. En effet, il était évident que Lupin était venu au Ministère pour une raison bien précise, et surtout secrète. Deux possibilités pouvaient être envisagées. Soit Lupin était venu pour un document, soit il était venu rencontrer quelqu'un. Lupin n'avait aucun sac, ni veste avec des poches, ainsi il était logique de croire que l'homme était venu pour voir quelqu'un.

Lucius tourna la tête du couloir désormais vide de la présence de Lupin et il prit la direction des bureaux.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche intense, Lucius aperçut un bureau toujours éclairé. Il frappa à la porte.

_ Oui, entrez !, dit une voix à l'intérieur.

_ Bonsoir mon cher Harold, fit Lucius le plus poliment possible.

_ Lord Malefoy !, s'exclama Harold. Que faites-vous ici, à cette heure tardive ? Ne devriez-vous pas être chez vous ?

Puis réalisant que ses questions pouvaient être jugées indiscrètes, il reprit :

_ En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Lucius Malefoy eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il allait faire en sorte qu'Harold Ritch lui révèle tout ce qu'il voulait.

_ Je viens de croiser un ancien camarade, Rémus Lupin. Je voulais m'assurer que vous garderez le secret sur la raison de sa présence, expliqua Lucius.

Le blond se doutait qu'en faisant croire au vieil homme qu'il connaissait le secret de Lupin, il y avait plus de chances pour qu'Harold le lui dise. Lucius avait également décidé de se faire passer pour un ami de Lupin, pour rajouter du crédit à son histoire. On aurait pu dire que le Lord Malefoy jouait une partie de poker version sorcier. Il bluffait devant Harold, espérant que son mensonge passerait comme un hibou par la fenêtre.

Harold fit une moue dubitative en entendant la réponse de Lucius. Est-ce que le Lord connaissait vraiment la vraie nature de Rémus ? Il savait que certains amis de Rémus étaient au courant pour son état de lycanthrope, mais Harold n'aurait jamais imaginé que Lucius Malefoy en faisait parti. Il était perplexe. Il essaya alors de l'interroger discrètement.

_ J'ignorais que vous étiez ami avec Rémus Lupin, déclara t-il.

Lucius n'était pas dupe. Il comprit immédiatement la manœuvre du vieil homme.

_ Oui, nous avons tous deux été préfets et même si nous n'avions pas le même âge, cela nous a rapproché.

Voilà une des règles essentielles pour mentir : toujours envelopper les mensonges dans des vérités. Lupin avait bien été préfet en même temps que Lucius mais ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés.

_ Et euh vous n'avez pas été choqué d'apprendre ce qu'il est ?, demanda Harold.

Une alarme rouge sonna dans l'esprit de Lucius. Harold Ritch venait de dire « ce qu'il est » ? Le blond ne mit pas plus de dix secondes pour faire le lien entre les différentes informations qu'il avait et la vérité. Après tout, il n'était pas un idiot de Gryffondor. Lupin était venu au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Lupin était une créature magique, une créature magique dangereuse en plus vu que Harold s'occupait de lui. Et de toute évidence, peu de gens connaissaient sa nature sombre.

Oh, Lucius était plus que ravi de cette nouvelle ! Tous les hommes politiques ou influents le savent ; ceux qui détiennent les secrets sont ceux qui détiennent le pouvoir. Et à partir d'aujourd'hui, Lucius détenait le pouvoir sur Rémus Lupin. Maintenant une seule chose lui manquait, savoir quelle créature était Rémus.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, dit Lucius. Mais il ne l'a pas choisi.

Il ne fallait pas avoir fait des études sur les créatures magiques pour savoir que personne ne choisissait d'en devenir une. La plupart naissait ainsi mais quelques-uns pouvaient le devenir suite à une morsure, comme les vampires par exemple.

_ Bien sûr, bien sûr.

_ Je vais vous laisser, mais au fait savez-vous quand Rémus reviendra vous voir ? J'aimerais lui parler, déclara Lucius.

_ Oh oui, vous le verrez le lendemain de la prochaine pleine lune, répliqua le vieil homme sans faire attention.

_ Merci, au revoir.

_ Au revoir monsieur Malefoy.

Après être sorti du bureau d'Harold Ritch, Lucius eut un sourire malveillant. Qu'il était drôle de penser que Lupin était un loup-garou. C'était la seule raison qui aurait fait que Harold mentionne la pleine lune, elle n a de l'impact que sur cette créature. Maintenant que le blond connaissait son secret , il allait pouvoir faire chanter Lupin et peut-être même obtenir des informations pour son Maître. C'était tout bonnement parfait !

Quelques semaines plus tard, Rémus vint une nouvelle fois voir Harold. Ce dernier lui fit signer le parchemin d'affirmation mais en raison de l'heure tardive et avec la fatigue accumulée de la journée, le vieil homme oublia de lui parler de la visite de Lucius Malefoy. C'est pourquoi, le brun fut extrêmement surpris quand il se retrouva face au blond en sortant du bureau. _Nom d'un hibou, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?, _pensa Rémus.

_ Bonsoir Lupin, salua Lucius avec un sourire.

Lucius était venu avec une idée précise en tête. L'objectif était d'amener le loup-garou dans le camp du Maître. Pour cela, le blond avait dû réfléchir à un plan. Il était primordial que personne ne soit courant. Ainsi il serait le seul à être récompensé pour avoir réussi à avoir un espion proche de Dumbledore. Après moult réflexions, il avait trouvé un excellent plan.

Tout d'abord, il fallait confronter Lupin sur sa nature sombre, puis insister sur sa monstruosité, sa noirceur, lui rappeler que si cela se savait personne ne serait de son côté, que les sorciers craignent les créatures tel que lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais un bon travail... Bref, le brun devrait se sentir seul et isolé. Ensuite, le blond pourrait le manipuler plus aisément. Bien sûr, Lucius savait que Rémus ne renierait pas ses amis immédiatement. Mais le lord comptait revenir voir Rémus, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses mots soient imprimées dans l'esprit de l'ancien Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce qu'il le rejoigne.

C'était un plan plutôt simpliste mais Lucius était certain de sa réussite. Mais jamais, il n'aurait pu s'attendre à ce qui allait se passer.

_ Bonsoir, répondit Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ne perdons pas de temps, _pensa le blond. _C'est parti ! _

_ Dites-moi Lupin, débuta Lucius, comment réagiraient vos amis s'ils savaient pour votre vraie nature ?

Rémus écarquilla les yeux en entendant la phrase de Lucius. De la sueur apparut sur son front et il devint affreusement pâle, est-ce que le blond savait qui il était ? Mais c'était impossible, pas vrai ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répliqua-t'il.

_ Je suis sûr du contraire, dit Lucius en souriant perfidement. Mais puisqu'il est tard, je vais tâcher d'être plus clair et de ne pas tourner autour du chaudron : je sais que vous êtes un lycanthrope.

_D'accord... je dois être en plein cauchemar ! Malefoy ne peut pas avoir découvert mon secret ! _Les pensées de Rémus étaient toutes du même type : il était en plein cauchemar. Enfin, comment le blond aurait-il pu être au courant ?

_ Oh je vois, reprit Lucius en voyant que Rémus n'arrivait pas à y croire. En plus d'être une créature dégoûtante, vous n'êtes même pas capable de voir la vérité en face. Pauvres être, pour un peu j'aurais presque pu avoir pitié de vous. Mais finalement, j'ai plus de peine pour vos amis qui ont dû traîner avec une créature dangereuse, capable de les tuer facilement, sans le savoir.

_ Vous ne savez rien de l'amitié !, s'insurgea Rémus. Et puis, sachez que mes amis connaissent ma vraie nature !

_ Intéressant, continua le blond. Vous avez dû les payer bien cher pour qu'ils restent à vos côtés. Ou alors, peut-être se servent-ils de vous ? Il est vrai qu'il peut y avoir des avantages à avoir un loup-garou à son service. Laquelle des deux hypothèses est la bonne ?, demanda Lucius.

_ Aucune ! Mes amis m'apprécient malgré ma malédiction !

_ Mon pauvre Lupin, êtes-vous naïf à ce point ?, interrogea Lucius sur le même ton d'un adulte parlant à un enfant. Vos amis sont des profiteurs. J'avoue qu'ils m'étonnent, je n'aurais pas cru ça de la part de Gryffondors...

_ Je vous interdis de parler de mes amis, espèce de mouton !

_ Excusez-moi ?!

_ Si vous savez que je suis un loup-garou, moi je sais que vous êtes un mangemort au service de Voldemort ! J'aurais cru que les Malefoy sont des gens fiers et indépendants mais en fait c'est un mensonge ! Vous n'êtes que des vulgaires pantins !

_ Comment osez-vous parler de ma noble famille et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sale chien !

Au fur et à mesure que les deux hommes s'insultaient, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et finirent par n'être plus qu'à un mètre de distance. Rémus n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué, la pleine lune ne datait que d'hier soir, ce qui le rendait de mauvaise humeur. De plus, une étrange odeur lui titillait les narines et n'arrangeait rien. Ses instincts de loup étaient encore très présents. Le brun pouvait sentir ses griffes s'allongeaient. Il n'avait qu'un désir : faire taire le blond en face de lui.

_Il suffirait d'un simple petit coup de griffe pour avoir le silence. Juste un coup au niveau de la gorge dans ce couloir désert.. Avoir le silence enfin. Cet insolent n'insulterait plus notre meute. Personne n'en saurait rien. Notre secret serait protégé. _

Rémus secoua la tête. Son côté loup s'exprimait à travers ses horribles pensées. Mais il refusait de les écouter. Il était un homme, pas un monstre. Il ne tuerait personne.

_ Déchet ! Vermine !

En d'autres circonstances, l'attitude de Lucius aurait pu le faire rire. Les Malefoy étaient supposés avoir une parfaite maîtrise de leurs émotions, affichant toujours une expression neutre et être distingué. Clairement, ce n'était pas le cas ici. C'était même le contraire. Lucius avait les joues rouges de colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses poings étaient serrés au point de blanchir. Le blond devait, lui aussi, être très fatigué pour se laisser aller à un tel comportement.

_ Monstre de foire !

Par contre, il fallait vite trouver un moyen de faire taire le blond parce que sinon Rémus allait vraiment le tuer. Ses griffes étaient sorties. Pour éviter de lui faire mal, il voulut lui mettre la main devant la bouche. Seulement, au moment où il s'avança pour le faire, il sentit une puissante odeur envahir ses narines.

Impossible de comprendre ce qui lui arriva. C'était comme si son côté loup avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Ce n'était pourtant jamais arrivé en dehors des pleines lunes. Maintenant, il avait le blond pressé contre son corps, ses mains plongés dans les cheveux blonds de Lucius et ….

_Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là ?_, pensa Lucius tandis ce que ses lèvres étaient pressés contre celles de Rémus.

Quelques minutes auparavant, il était en train de crier sur l'ancien Gryffondor. Le blond n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que le sac-à-puce ose insulter sa noble famille. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Habituellement, tout le monde l'écoutait et se taisait de peur de s'attirer les foudres des Malefoy. La famille Malefoy était une des plus riches et puissantes familles anglaises. Depuis que Lucius était né, personne n'avait jamais essayé de défier sa famille. Et aujourd'hui, quelqu'un le faisait ; quelqu'un d'inférieur, quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû vivre. Lucius était sous le choc. Bizarrement, ce grand maître de la répartie ne sut comment répliquer. Rouge de honte et de colère, il ne put que l'insulter, encore et encore.

Tout à coup, sans que Lucius ne le voit venir, Lupin se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, mais Rémus en profita pour y glisser sa langue. Si au départ le baiser n'avait été qu'un simple effleurement de lèvres, il se transforma vite en un baiser passionné. Rémus lui dévorait les lèvres. Sa langue envahissait la bouche de Lucius. Leurs souffles haletants se mêlèrent. Une de ses mains partit en direction des cheveux blonds, les serrant durement, lui empêchant de bouger la tête. L'autre main se dirigea vers le bas de son dos, pressant son corps plus fort contre le sien.

Lucius n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il posa ses mains sur les avants-bras du brun. Peut-être avait-il fait cela dans le but de l'éloigner ou peut-être pour le rapprocher un peu plus ? Il ne le sut jamais.

Rémus reprit brusquement ses esprits. Par Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Lucius Malefoy ? Il décolla ses lèvres du blond et s'enfuit en courant.

Resté seul, Lucius tenta de calmer sa respiration. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, son souffle court, ses jambes tremblantes. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et décida de rentrer chez lui sans s'attarder.

La nuit fut difficile pour chacun d'eux. Tous les deux installés au fond de leur lit ne cessaient de repenser à leur baiser. Rémus était aussi très inquiet. Son loup n'avait jamais agi en dehors de la pleine lune. L'ancien Gryffondor ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, ni la raison qui avait poussé la bête à embrasser Malefoy. Mais, depuis il se sentait... bizarre. Il n'était pas malade. Il éprouvait une sensation de vide qui ne le quittait plus. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait sans arriver à déterminer ce que c 'était.

De son côté, Lucius était agité. Le souvenir de la soirée, de la dispute avec Lupin à … la suite, ne le quittait plus. Il avait envie de hurler en repensant à cette créature en train de le toucher. De plus, il ne cessait de se demander ce qui se serait passer si Lupin n'était pas parti comme un lâche. Jusqu'où serait-il allé ? Aurait-il pu... ? Non, il refusait d'y penser. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de cet inférieur. Le blond allait lui faire regretter son audace. C'était une promesse !

Quelques jours plus tard, Rémus fut étonné de trouver son ami Sirius devant la porte de son appartement. Ce dernier était revenu après deux mois à l'étranger. En tant qu'auror, il avait été envoyé en mission en France pour démonter un réseau de sympathisants mangemorts d'outre-manche. La mission avait été un vrai succès, mais l'homme n'avait pas aimé le fait d'avoir laissé son ami affrontait la pleine lune seul.

Depuis plusieurs années, les Marauders étaient toujours ensemble lors des pleines lunes, cependant la guerre les avait empêché de continuer comme avant. Sirius avait de nombreuses missions à accomplir que ce soit dans son métier d'auror ou pour l'ordre du Phénix, James, en tant que jeune père, refusait de laisser sa femme Lily et leur fils Harry pendant une nuit entière, et Peter était depuis quelques temps injoignable. Rémus le comprenait parfaitement et n'en voulait pas du tout à ses amis, mais Sirius était qu'en même mal à l'aise. C'est pourquoi à peine rentré, il était allé rendre visite à son ami et s'assurait que ce dernier était toujours en un seul morceau.

_ Rémus ! , s'exclama Sirius quand son ami ouvrit la porte. Je suis super content de te ….

Sirius ne put continuer sa phrase. Il fut stupéfié en voyant son ami. Rémus avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et le teint blafard. Ce dernier avait l'air épuisé, sans aucune énergie, presque malade. Cependant, en tant que lycanthrope, Rémus ne tombait jamais malade. En soit, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius le voyait dans cet état, mais habituellement c'était à cause de la pleine lune. Or celle-ci datait d'un peu plus de deux semaines, son ami aurait dû avoir le temps de se reposer.

_ Oh par Merlin, c'est quoi cette tête ?, dit Sirius très inquiet.

_ Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, répondit immédiatement Rémus pour le rassurer. C'est juste que je ne dors pas bien depuis quelques jours.

_ Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?, demanda l'auror en commençant à imaginer plusieurs théories plus délirantes les unes que les autres.

Rémus tressaillit légèrement à la question. Heureusement, Sirius, trop perdu dans ses délires, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Le loup-garou n'aimait pas cacher des choses à son ami, mais il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucius Malefoy. Ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre.

_ Bien sûr que non, mentit Rémus qui ne voulait pas parler.

Cela faisait des semaines que le baiser avait eu lieu et il n'avait pas croisé Lucius depuis. Il semblerait que le blond ait décidé de l'oublier. Rémus en était presque déçu ... Non ! Il n'avait aucune raison d'être déçu ! Si le blond l'évitait, c'était une bonne chose. Oui, une très bonne chose ! Dans le cas contraire, Rémus aurait été transformé en tapis pour le salon des Malefoy. Et pourtant... Rémus devait admettre qu'il avait énormément envie de revoir Lucius.

Sirius eut du mal à le croire, mais visiblement son ami ne désirait pas lui parler de ce qui lui arrivait. L'auror choisit de changer de sujet, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas forcer Rémus à se livrer si ce dernier ne voulait pas.

_ Si tu le dis, répondit Sirius. Je t'invite à manger une glace, tu viens ?

Pour être honnête, Rémus n'avait pas envie de sortir mais Sirius venait tout juste de rentrer de mission et le lycanthrope n'avait pas le cœur à lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

_ J'arrive.

Rémus prit une veste accrochée sur le porte-manteau à sa droite et commença à sortir de chez lui quand Sirius l'arrêta.

_ Euh Lunard, il faudrait peut-être que tu commences par aller t'habiller, dit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

Rémus baissa les yeux et observa sa tenue. Patmol avait raison, il n'allait pas sortir en pyjama. Il s'habilla sans faire attention à ce qu'il mettait et les deux compères partir en direction des glaces de chez Florian Fortarôme, dont la boutique se situait sur le chemin de Traverse.

L'après-midi se déroula très bien. Les glaces étaient excellentes et Rémus était heureux d'avoir passé du temps avec son vieil ami, même si cela aurait pu être encore mieux si James et Peter avaient pu être présents. Vers 19h, Rémus rentra chez lui, raccompagné par Sirius légèrement saoul. A peine Lunard eut-il fermé sa porte d'entrée qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Croyant qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, il ouvrit la porte sans regarder par le judas. Il se figea en découvrant Lucius Malefoy devant chez lui.

Lucius venait de passer trois horribles semaines. Le Maître lui avait donné mission sur mission, sa femme l'exaspérait de plus en plus et pour couronner le tout, il avait très mal dormi, se remémorant inlassablement l' « accident » avec Lupin. Lucius se refusait de parler de baiser, même intérieurement. En plus, le blond était terrifié à l'idée que Lupin en parle à ses amis. Depuis quelques jours, une rumeur circulait parmi les mangemorts. Le Maître aurait un espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si Lupin discutait de ce qui était arrivé entre eux à l'espion, ou que ce dernier en entendait parler, Lucius était mort. Le Maître ne chercherait pas à savoir si Lucius l'avait trahi, le simple fait que ce soit possible était suffisant. Le blond espérait vraiment que l'ancien Gryffondor ne soit pas complètement idiot.

Sachant qu'il lui était impossible de se concentrer, il décida d'aller récupérer des commandes chez Madame Guipure. En temps normal, il ne s'y serait jamais rendu laissant ce travail aux elfes de maison. Mais depuis ce matin il tournait en rond comme un serpent dans un vivarium. Il avait fini de remplir les missions confiées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'avait plus rien à faire. Or l'inactivité le faisait trop réfléchir et notamment penser à l' « accident ». Il fallait à tout pris qu'il s'occupe. Cependant, il regretta bien vite sa décision en apercevant Lupin sur le chemin de Traverse. Celui-ci était accompagné du cousin de sa femme, Sirius Black. Les deux hommes étaient en train de bavarder joyeusement, sans prêter attention à ce qui les entouraient.

Plusieurs émotions éclatèrent en Lucius : la colère de croiser Lupin après l'avoir évité pendant des semaines, le dégoût envers ces deux traîtres, la peur à l'idée que le loup-garou ait parlé à Black de l' « accident »,... Mais l'émotion qui dominait chez Lucius, c'était la jalousie. Une immense jalousie.

Comment Black osait-il être aussi prêt de Lupin ? Pourquoi étaient-ils ensemble ? Y avait-il plus que de l'amitié entre eux ?

L'ancien serpentard ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. La seule fois où il avait ressenti quelque chose, c'était pour la naissance de son fils Draco. Autrement il n'éprouvait rien, rien d'autre que du respect ou de l'ennui. C'est pourquoi, depuis toujours le monde avait été séparé en deux pour Lucius : il y avait ce qu'il respectait et le reste. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il toutes ces émotions depuis quelques temps ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais cela commençait à l'effrayer. Peut-être lui avait-on lancé un sort ? Lucius voulut s'enfuir, rentrer chez lui à toute vitesse et aller chercher dans la bibliothèque familiale s'il ne trouvait pas un sortilège qui pouvait correspondre à ces symptômes. Mais avant tout, le blond devait s'assurer que Lupin n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, qu'il n'en parle jamais. À personne. Autrement Lucius n'hésiterait pas à le faire taire. Définitivement.

Lucius se lança un sort de désillusion et suivit les deux amis tout au long de l'après-midi. Les heures passées ne l'aidèrent pas à se calmer. Une fois devant chez Lupin, il attendit que Sirius parte et il toqua à la porte du loup-garou. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et resta figé. Si Lucius avait été dans son état normal, il se serait moqué de la tête de Lupin quand ce dernier le vit. Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre, il l'attrapa par le col, le poussa à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lança un Assurdiato pour que personne ne puisse les entendre parler.

En voyant Lucius lançait le sort, Rémus reprit ses esprits. Non mais pour qui ce blond se prenait-il ? De quel droit rentrait-il chez lui de force ?!

_ Malefoy ! Tu te crois où ?! Tu crois que tu peux rentrer chez les gens comme ça ?!, hurla Rémus.

_ Encore faudrait-il que cet endroit puisse être considéré comme un lieu de vie et non un dépotoir, répliqua sournoisement Lucius.

Il n'avait pas tort. Comme Rémus n'arrivait pas à trouver un emploi à cause de sa lycanthropie, il n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter un appartement. Il était donc obligé de louer un deux-pièces miteux au beau milieu d'une ruelle mal-famée.

Rémus allait répliquer ; son appartement était peut-être miteux, mais c'était son chez-lui. Cependant il n'en eut pas le temps. Une odeur délicieuse vint brusquement à ses narines. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun sentait cette odeur. Elle avait été à l'origine de sa perte de contrôle au Ministère et avait engendré le baiser. Rémus n'aurait pu vouloir la sentir à nouveau. Qui sait ce que cette odeur pourrait provoquer cette fois ? Seulement, ce fut plus fort que lui. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, cherchant à décrypter toutes les nuances de cette odeur. En passant outre les senteurs de parfum et de savon, il trouva une senteur de pêche et une plus infime de chocolat. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Rémus. Cette odeur ressemblait à celle d'un dessert. Sans doute, le meilleur dessert au monde. L'ancien Gryffondor finit par rouvrir les yeux. Il tomba alors sur le regard interrogatif de Lucius.

Le blond ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Lupin. Pourquoi ce dernier avait-il cessé de parler ? Pourquoi avait-il fermé les yeux pour ensuite sourire comme un imbécile ?

_Peu importe, _pensa Lucius. _Je ne suis pas ici pour comprendre le comportement de ce sac-à-puces._

__ _Lupin, essayez d'agir comme un humain normal ! Je suis venu pour une affaire importante et je ne veux pas m'attarder plus que nécessaire dans ce trou à rats !, dit Lucius.

La bulle dans laquelle se trouvait Rémus éclata. Il tenta de faire abstraction de l'odeur qui le déconcentrait et répondit :

_ Je te rappelle que je ne t'ai pas invité Malefoy ! Dépêche toi de me dire la raison de ta présence avant que je ne te fasse sortir à coups de pieds aux fesses !

_De jolies fesses d'ailleurs._

_ Je viens m'assurer que tu n'as rien dit sur l'accident, expliqua Lucius sans se rendre compte qu'il avait abandonné le vouvoiement.

_ Quel accident ?, demanda immédiatement Rémus.

Il n'avait pas entendu parler d'un accident ces derniers jours. Est-ce que c'était grave ? Est-ce qu'un de ses amis avaient été touché ?!

_ Le baiser, crétin.

Lucius avait dit cela sans émotion perceptible. Mais Rémus avait entendu sa voix trembler de manière infime. En plus de cela, le brun sentit une pointe de désir lui envahir les narines. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Malefoy n'était pas indifférent à leur baiser.

Le plaisir percuta violemment Rémus. Les pupilles du brun se dilatèrent. Ses mains tremblèrent légèrement. Rémus dut les enfouir dans ses poches pour ne pas qu'elles partent vers Lucius. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un faible grognement.

Après avoir parlé, Lucius vit Lupin devenir complètement rouge. Alors qu'il allait se moquer de la timidité du brun, il fut surpris d'entendre Lupin pousser un grognement de loup excité. Mais qu'est ce qu'il n'allait pas avec son loup ? Une seconde... SON loup ?! Non, LE loup ! Incroyable, Lupin l'agaçait tellement qu'il faisait disjoncter son brillant cerveau.

_ J'espère pour toi, sale vermine, que tu n'as rien dit !, avertit Lucius.

_ Tu sens tellement bon, murmura Rémus dans un état second.

_ Pardon ?, demanda l'ancien Serpentard qui n'avait pas entendu.

_ Hein, heu rien. Je n'ai rien dit Malefoy, rassure toi.

_ Je ne pense pas pouvoir te faire confiance Lupin. Fais-moi un serment inviolable, ordonne Lucius.

_ Je ne suis pas un fourbe Serpentard, s'indigna Rémus. Je te donne ma parole de Gryffondor, cela devrait te suffire.

_ Mon pauvre Lupin, voilà pourquoi toi et ton stupide Ordre allez perdre la guerre. Pour vous, une parole suffit.

_ Malefoy, arrête, soupira Rémus.

Il n'en pouvait plus de ce foutu blond. On aurait dit un enfant répétant continuellement « Je suis meilleur que toi ». Ce qui peut être drôle au départ devient vite fatiguant.

_ Accepte Lupin. Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir eu ce serment, continua Lucius.

_ Aurais-tu oublié qu'il faut un témoin pour faire un serment inviolable ? Je croyais que tu voulais que personne ne soit au courant.

_ Ce que peu de personnes savent c'est qu'un serment inviolable peut se faire avec un elfe de maison comme témoin. Seulement, au lieu de durer pour toujours, il ne dure que quelques années. Avec un peu de chance, tu seras mort avant qu'il ne s'épuise, dit Lucius en essayant de ne pas penser à son cœur serré.

_ Malefoy ! Enfoiré !

_ Lupin, fais-moi ce satané serment qu'on en finisse !, répliqua le blond qui voulait rentrer chez lui.

_ Tu n'as pas peur que ton elfe te trahisse ?, demanda tout de même le brun.

_ Un efle de maison ? Trahir ses maîtres ?, rit Lucius. Tu rêves Lupin.

_ D'accord. J'accepte, dit finalement Rémus.

Lucius se détourna légèrement de Rémus et appela son elfe de maison personnel :

_ Wilty !

Aussitôt, un bruit se fit entendre et un elfe apparut au milieu de la pièce. L'elfe de maison était chétif, vêtu de ce qui semblait être une taie d'oreiller abîmée. D'une petite voix, il demanda :

_ Maître Lucius a appelé Wilty ? En quoi Wilty peut servir le Maître Lucius ?

_ Wilty, tu vas servir de témoin pour un serment inviolable. Viens, approche-toi et plus vite que ça !, exigea Lucius.

Wilty ne perdit pas une minute et se plaça entre son maître et le sorcier brun.

_ Donne ta main Lupin, dit le blond.

Les deux hommes frissonnèrent violemment quand leurs mains se touchèrent.

_ Toi, Rémus Lyall Lupin, jures-tu de ne jamais parler, de quelque façon que ce soit, de ce qui s'est passé au Ministère le samedi 7 janvier 1980 ?

_J'en fais le serment.

Wilty avait posé ses mains sur celles liées des deux sorciers. Dès les premiers mots de Lucius, une flamme rougeâtre sortit des mains de l'elfe et s'entoura autour des mains des participants pour finir par s'entrelacer. Une fois le serment fini, Wilty lâcha les deux hommes et rentra au manoir. Pourtant ni Lucius ni Rémus ne l'avaient remarqué. Ils étaient plongés dans le regard de l'autre. Tout autour d'eux avait disparu. Plus rien ne comptait.

Lucius cligna des yeux et son réflexe les fit sortir de leur contemplation.

_ Malefoy ? Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ?, demanda Rémus perdu.

Lucius fut étonné de cette question. Est-ce que Lupin avait été, comme lui, victime d'un sort ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi un ennemi aurait-il aussi visé Lupin, lui aussi son ennemi ? D'après le proverbe, « les ennemis de mon ennemi sont mes amis », pas mes ennemis.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Lupin, mentit Lucius.

_ Ne me mens pas, répliqua Rémus. Je suis un loup-garou, j'entends ton cœur battre tellement fort que tu le ressens dans toute ta poitrine, je sens ton excitation monter de minutes en minutes ; tu es attiré par moi.

C'était une affirmation. Rémus savait qu'il était dans le vrai. Maintenant, il voulait que Lucius arrête de faire semblant pour qu'ils puissent discuter sincèrement.

_ Je savais déjà que le baiser t'avait excité, reprit Rémus. Mais ce n'est pas seulement le baiser. Non, c'est moi qui t'attire. Moi tout entier.

_ Je ne suis pas le seul, pas vrai Lupin ? Si je te désire, tu me désire aussi.

_ Oui, répondit simplement Rémus.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Depuis que je t'ai embrassé et que j'ai senti ton odeur, je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Tu n'imagines pas tous les efforts que je dois faire pour empêcher mon loup de prendre le contrôle et de te mordre.

_ Ça lui arrive souvent ?

_ Jamais.

_ Tu veux me mordre pour que je devienne un monstre comme toi ?

Rémus grimaça, visiblement malgré son attirance, Lucius continuerait à l'insulter.

_ Non ça n'a rien à voir, dit-il.

_ Explique moi !

_ Je ne veux pas te mordre pour te transformer. Je veux te mordre pour que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens, pour que tu ais pour toujours mon odeur sur toi.

_ Tu as perdu la tête, Lupin. Tu t'en rends compte ?

_ Si je t'effraie, pourquoi es-tu encore là ?, demanda le brun. Tu ne réponds rien ? Je ne pensais pas qu'un Malefoy se laissait contrôler par ses émotions.

_ Je ne sais pas, d'accord ! Je ne sais pas !, hurla Lucius puis il se força à baisser d'un ton. Il s'était déjà assez donné en spectacle devant Lupin. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

_ J'ai peut-être une explication mais elle est pratiquement impossible.

_ Laquelle ?, interrogea le blond méfiant.

_ Tu es mon compagnon.

_ Pardon ?! Lupin utilise ta cervelle de loup-garou un peu ! Tu crois vraiment que nous deux, toi et moi, on est destiné à être ensemble ?!

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée Malefoy mais moi je cherche une explication au moins, répondit Rémus agacé.

_ Si c'est pour trouver des explications aussi stupides, tu peux t'abstenir.

_ Es-tu certain que ce soit si stupide ?, demanda Rémus en se collant au blond.

Puis il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Lucius et murmura :

_ Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser.

_ On ne devrait pas, réussit à articuler Lucius alors qu'il respirait de plus en plus fort.

_ Non, on ne devrait pas. Rentre chez toi Malefoy, avant que je ne te laisse plus partir.

Rémus se rapprocha encore de Lucius, jusqu'à être à un millimètre de ses lèvres. Le blond ne bougeait pas. Immobile telle une proie devant un prédateur.

_ Au revoir Lucius.

L'ancien Gryffondor se décolla de Lucius et ne put que le regarder intensément tandis que l'autre transplanait.

En arrivant chez lui, Lucius se rendit directement dans la bibliothèque familiale. Pendant plusieurs heures, il éplucha tous les livres sur les loups-garous, leurs compagnons, même des livres sur les sortilèges et les envoûtements. Sa femme Narcissa vint le voir à l'heure du coucher. Depuis quelques semaines, elle trouvait son mari étrange. Il était distrait, fatigué, il avait tendance à s'agacer vite et ne passait que peu de temps avec son fils. Bien que leur mariage soit un mariage arrangé et qu'aucun d'eux ne s'aimait, ils se respectaient. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait s'assurer qu'il allât bien. Cependant Lucius ne lui parla guère et l'envoya se coucher négligemment. Une fois dans sa chambre, depuis la naissance de Draco les deux époux faisaient chambre à part, Narcissa tenta de se rassurer. Son mari avait beaucoup de choses à faire pour le Maître dernièrement. Toutes ces missions devaient stresser Lucius. Elle n'en était qu'à moitié certaine, mais de toute façon elle ne pouvait rien y faire de plus. Il fallait juste espérer que son mari redevienne comme avant.

Après toutes ses recherches, Lucius n'était pas arriver à une explication raisonnable. Tout d'abord, il était sûr de ne pas être ensorcelé. Toutes les livres de magie blanche et noire disaient la même chose ; aucun sort, autre que ceux du Maître, ne pouvait passer le bouclier qu'il mettait en permanence sur lui. Lucius avait alors cherché du côté des potions. Seuls les philtres d'amour pourraient expliquer sa soudaine attirance pour Rémus Lupin. Mais si vraiment il était sous l'emprise d'un philtre, il ne pourrait pas penser aussi clairement.

Alors, est-ce qu'il était le compagnon de Lupin ? Pourquoi Lupin ? C'est un homme, un ancien Gryffondor, il est pauvre et c'est un foutu loup-garou, non de non ! Sans compter qu'il y a une guerre entre eux ! Lucius avait appris quelques choses sur les lycanthropes. Pour les loups-garous, le choix du compagnon se fait à l'odeur. Quand le compagnon est trouvé, il reste deux choses à accomplir pour le lycanthrope : l'accouplement et la morsure. L'accouplement permet de rapprocher les deux êtres, ces derniers sont alors obligés d'être en contact physique toutes les quarante-huit heures tant que les deux sont en vie. La morsure les lie corps et âmes à la vie à la mort. Il était impossible qu'il soit le compagnon de Lupin. « A la vie, à la mort », et puis quoi encore ? Non, Lupin avait complètement tort.

Une semaine plus tard, Rémus partit retrouver Sirius dans un vieux manoir au nord de l'Angleterre. Ce soir-là, c'était la pleine lune et Rémus avait peur de son loup. Beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Il avait demandé à Patmol de venir avec lui pour veiller. Rémus avait très peur qu'une fois transformé son loup ne veuille qu'une chose, être près de Lucius.

_ Merci Patmol d'être là, marmonna Rémus alors que la lune se levait et que la transformation commençait.

_ Pas de souci Lunard, à demain !

Sirius n'était pas serein. Lunard était bizarre depuis que l'auror était rentré de missions. Quelques heures avant la pleine lune, le côté loup de Rémus avait été très présent. Durant l'après-midi, Sirius avait même dû se métamorphoser une dizaine de minutes parce qu'il avait peur que son ami l'attaque. Les réflexions de Sirius se stoppèrent pour se concentrer sur la transformation douloureuse de son ami. _La lycanthropie est une vraie malédiction_, pensa l'auror. Sirius se métamorphosa rapidement et laissa place à un grand chien noir semblable au Sinistros. Une fois la transformation du loup-garou achevée, le loup se releva, fixa le chien et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Patmol fit un mouvement pour se mettre devant le loup mais il fut arrêté par un grognement. Le message était clair ; ne te mets pas sur mon chemin. Mais Sirius ne pouvait pas laisser son ami sortir. Il pourrait blesser, voire même tuer quelqu'un. N'écoutant que son courage, Patmol se plaça entre Lunard et la porte. Cinq secondes plus tard, sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva coucher au pied d'un mur. Le chien essaya de se remettre à quatre pattes quand il réalisa qu'il s'était cassé un os. Il ne pouvait pas se guérir sous sa forme d'animagus, c'est pourquoi il se retransforma en homme, tout en vérifiant que le loup-garou ne se trouve pas au alentour. Dès qu'il fut guérir, il se précipita à l'extérieur en espérant pouvoir retrouver son ami. Mais il était déjà trop tard. La seule chose que Sirius put faire, fut de hurler le nom de son ami :

_ REMUS !

Lucius Malefoy ne sut jamais ce qui le fit se réveiller cette nuit-là. L'instinct sans doute. Il sortit de son lit, enfila une robe de chambre et descendit dans le salon bleu. Alors qu'il allait sonner un elfe pour qu'on lui amène un whisky pur feu, il entendit une sorte de grattement. Il prit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait accès au jardin. Le bruit s'intensifiait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Quand Lucius fut devant la porte, il l'ouvrit lentement, se préparant à une attaque. Cependant, en voyant le loup-garou devant lui, il reposa sa baguette. Lucius le savait au plus profond de lui, le loup ne lui ferait aucun mal. Oui, c'était une créature dangereuse. Oui, il pourrait tuer son meilleur ami s'il le croisait, même son propre parent. Mais il y a une personne qui pouvait être à côté de lui sans peur, son compagnon. Lucius était son compagnon.

Le lien entre un loup-garou et son compagnon n'est pas à sens unique. Toutes ces émotions que Lucius avait ressenti ces derniers mois, c'était le lien. Lucius était inquiet ; comment le lien allait les affecter, jusqu'où devrait-il aller pour le satisfaire... ? Les questions arrivaient par vagues. Elles étaient sans réponse et plus dangereuses que les précédentes. Pourtant, en baissant la tête vers la créature assise devant lui, Lucius réalisa quelque chose ; il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve.

Au petit matin, Rémus se réveilla tout courbaturé. La transformation en loup-garou était horriblement douloureuse. Malgré toutes ces années, Rémus ne s'y était jamais habitué. Cependant, pour la première fois, il se sentait étrangement apaisé. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son compagnon blond à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rémus sourit.

**LEMON**

Il était là, son si beau compagnon, son ange à la langue de vipère. Rémus se leva sans tenir compte de sa nudité. Lucius, en revanche, s'en perçu et le dévora des yeux. Son regard s'attarda sur les cicatrices sur ses pectoraux, descendit sur son ventre plat puis suivit sa ligne de poils. Quand ses yeux gris s'arrêtèrent sur l'intimité de Rémus, le blond ne put s'empêcher de lécher ses lèvres. Rémus suivit le mouvement de la langue de Lucius sur ses lèvres et cela l'excita. Le brun avait envie de les goûter à nouveau. Il avait envie de les malmener avec ses propres dents. L'atmosphère était saturée de phéromones. La luxure, le désir, l'excitation se mêlaient. Si depuis le début Rémus n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce essayant de se contenir. Bien mal lui en prit, la vision de la table en marbre blanc lui fit rendre les armes. Il se précipita sur Lucius comme une bête affamée, il lui attrapa les hanches et il le bascula sur la table. Il commença par frotter leurs deux corps ensemble. Petit à petit, les yeux du brun devenaient dorés. Preuve que c'était le loup qui commandait son corps. Ses ongles s'allongèrent pour former des griffes. Il les fit glisser jusqu'à la ceinture du blond. Il tenta d'abord d'enlever la ceinture du pantalon mais c'était impossible avec ses griffes. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il déchira le pantalon de Lucius sans se soucier de l'indignation du blond. Mince, est-ce que le loup avait la moindre idée son prix ? Le haut de l'ancien Serpentard fut également réduit en miettes. Rémus s'attaqua à ses tétons, les pinçant et les mordillant avec ses dents, ce qui fit se cambrer Lucius de plaisir. Le laissant nu, étalé sur la table, la respiration haletante, les joues rouges avec un semi-loup entre ses jambes. Lucius sourit en voyant les yeux de Rémus s'assombrirent davantage. Sensuellement, il écarta les jambes, lui donnant une vue parfaite sur son intimité.

_ Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ?, grogna Rémus.

_ J'ai une petite idée, se moqua Lucius.

Son ton moqueur ne plut pas au lycanthrope. Il devait montrer à l'homme qui commandait.

Rémus prit l'érection du blond, qui poussa un cri, et se mit à le branler violemment.

_Ah !

_ Fais... attention.. à... ne... pas... me... contrarier, fit le loup-garou en l'embrassant à chaque mot prononcé.

Rémus tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la bête. Il ne voulait pas blesser son compagnon pour leur première fois. Lucius et lui allaient enfin être uni. Le lien les y poussait et ils étaient trop excités pour ne pas en avoir envie eux-mêmes. Mais le brun ne voulait pas que le mordre, c'était trop dangereux avec la guerre, cela aurait trop de conséquences. C'est pourquoi, il devait se ressaisir. Même si c'était très dur. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Il se pencha pour embrasser son amant et recommença à branler l'homme sous lui, mais plus doucement. Lucius poussa de nombreux gémissements :

_ Bon ! C'est tellement bon ! Ne t'arrêtes pas ! Encore !

Pendant qu'il donnait du plaisir à son compagnon, Rémus avait réussi à reprendre le dessus sur le loup. Ses yeux avaient repris une couleur marron chocolat, ses griffes avaient disparu. Il put continuer à branler Lucius tandis que son autre main partait en direction de ses lèvres. Comme il n'avait pas sa baguette à porter de main pour lancer un sort lubrifiant, il amena ses doigts vers la bouche de Lucius. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et les suça avec application.

Une fois suffisamment humidifiés, il enfonça un doigt doucement, presque délicatement dans son intimité. Les gémissements de Lucius n'en devinrent que plus forts. Lucius ne savait plus où donner de la tête tellement il ressentait du plaisir. Du côté de Rémus, il lui fallait tout son contrôle pour ne pas s'enfoncer dès maintenant dans l'antre de son compagnon. Mais c'était trop tôt, il fallait encore le préparer. Au bout de trop longues minutes, Rémus sentit que c'était bon, le blond devait être assez élargi. Il retira ses doigts de l'intérieur de Lucius et présenta sa queue. Il se frotta contreLucius avait les joues rouges, il respirait difficilement, il bandait. Il était magnifique. Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre puis Lucius hocha légèrement la tête, Rémus attrapa sa main et il s'enfonça en lui. Merlin que le blond était serré ! Le brun avait envie de jouir mais il se retenait. Pas question tant que son compagnon n'était pas venu ! Une fois au plus profondément de Lucius, Rémus attendit quelques minutes, le temps que le blond se fasse à l'intrusion, et il bougea. Rapidement, il se mit à aller et venir à une allure surhumaine. Allant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profondément, il finit par toucher la prostate du blond. Ce dernier jouit suivi du brun. Épuisé, Rémus s'étala sur le corps de Malefoy. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait vraiment couché avec Lucius Malefoy ? Apparemment, et au vu de l'érection qu'il sentait sur sa cuisse, ce n'était pas fini. En tout cas, si avant l'odeur de Lucius l'avait attiré, il pouvait maintenant dire que la meilleure odeur du blond, c'était après le sexe.

_ Encore, dit Lucius en souriant.

**FIN LEMON**

Les mois se succédèrent ainsi. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient au Ministère dans le plus grand secret. Ils ne parlaient jamais parce qu'il y avait trop de sujets difficiles : la morsure, le fils et la femme de Lucius, la guerre, leurs opinions, leurs amis, les pertes, leurs sentiments... La mort rôdait et ils préféraient vivre le moment présent sans penser au lendemain. Ils retrouvaient, couchaient ensemble tendrement ou sauvagement selon leurs humeurs et repartaient. Cela pouvait passer pour une relation de baise mais tous les deux savent qu'il n'en est rien. Ils ne se retrouvaient pas que pour assouvir leurs besoins physiques, ils étaient des compagnons. Des compagnons maudits. Des compagnons ennemis. Mais des compagnons. Leur vie aurait peut-être pu continuer ainsi mais les secrets finissent toujours par se savoir et surtout à avoir des conséquences.

Un après-midi, Sirius était venu récupérer son ordre de mission quand il aperçu au loin son ami Rémus. Il fronça les sourcils ; qu'est-ce que Rémus venait faire au Ministère ? L'auror savait pourtant que son ami détestait y aller, craignant qu'on découvre sa nature sombre. Est-ce qu'il avait des ennuis ? Curieux, Sirius décida de le suivre. Lunard avait un comportement très étrange, il regardait souvent derrière lui, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivi. Heureusement que Sirius était un auror et qu'il avait appris à bien se cacher, autrement Rémus l'aurait vite repéré. L'auror vit son ami rentré dans un bureau vide. _D'accord,_ pensa Sirius. _C'est vraiment bizarre ! _

Sirius se plaça dans un couloir en face, il était suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas qu'on le voit ou que son ami le sente. Une heure plus tard, il vit Rémus sortir suivi de... Malefoy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ce faux blond faisait avec son meilleur ami ?

Sirius partit sans demander son reste. La veille, Dumbledore était venu voir James et Lily en leur annonçant qu'un traître se trouvait parmi eux. Est-ce possible que le traître soit Rémus ? Rémus, celui qui était toujours le plus calme et le plus gentil de leur bande ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Sirius devait aller voir son ami, il devait lui parler, le confronter. Dès lors, l'auror engagea une vraie filature. Il devait vérifier si Rémus était un traître et si c'était le cas, il devait comprendre sa raison. Rémus retrouva encore plusieurs fois Lucius, à chaque fois, Sirius voulait leur lancer un sort mais étrangement il attendait... Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Mais il avait un pressentiment et en tant qu'auror il avait appris à écouter son instinct. Il comprit pourquoi il avait attendu, quand un soir il vit Lucius se tournait et embrassait son ami. C'était ça ! Le pauvre Rémus était complètement manipulé par l'ancien Serpentard ! Ce dernier avait dû lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait et Rémus, trop honnête, l'avait cru. Quelque part, Sirius fut un peu soulagé. Son ami ne les avait pas trahi, il s'était juste fait avoir par un mangemort. D'ailleurs, Sirius était persuadé que Rémus ne les avait pas trahi intentionnellement, il avait dû lâcher quelques informations sans s'en rendre compte. Le principe des confidences sous l'oreiller. Sirius partit retrouver James, Lily et Harry. Maintenant qu'il avait des réponses, il allait pouvoir protéger ses amis. Et pour cela, il allait falloir éloigner Rémus pendant quelques temps.

Le 1 novembre 1981, le monde magique se retrouva bouleversé par les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre. Un enfant, Harry Potter, avait défait Vous-savez-qui. Ses parents James et Lily avaient été tué pendant l'attaque. Leur meilleur ami, parrain de leur fils, Sirius Black les avait trahi avant d'aller tuer une douzaine de moldus ainsi qu'un ami à eux, Peter Pettigrow. Rémus passa de nombreux jours à pleurer. Après avoir perdu ses parents, il venait de perdre tous ses amis. Il ne pouvait plus rester à Londres, tout lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu. Il fallait qu'il parte, mais avant il devait rendre visite à son compagnon.

Lucius lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire de passer au manoir Malefoy dans l'après-midi. Sa femme serait sortie avec Draco et ils seraient seuls. Arrivé devant la maison,Wilty apparut devant lui et l'elfe l'amena dans le salon bleu. Rémus inspecta tous les recoins, prenant le temps de mémoriser l'endroit. Il voulait pouvoir se souvenir de chaque détail de ce lieu particulier. Il n'était plus revenu dans cette pièce depuis sa première fois avec Lucius. Il se rappellerait toute sa vie de cet instant magique. De toute façon, chaque moment avec son compagnon était inscrit au plus profond de lui-même. Même un Oubliette ne pourrait pas lui faire oublier ces précieux moments, les seules fois où Rémus s'était senti enfin complet.

_ Bonjour Rémus.

Rémus le regarda et grimaça légèrement ; Azkaban avait affaibli le blond. Lucius y avait été détenu le temps de son procès et même si les traces de son passage là-bas étaient infimes, Rémus, en tant que loup-garou, les voyait distinctement. Son côté loup ne supportait pas de voir son compagnon en état de faiblesse, c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas dénoncé d'être un mangemort. Il en avait pourtant la preuve, il avait vu la marque sur son bras pâle.

_ Bonjour Lucius.

D'un geste de la main, Lucius l'invita à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil derrière lui. Après avoir bu un verre de vin en silence, Lucius reprit la parole :

_ Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

_ Je vais quitter l'Angleterre.

_ Comment ça ?, demanda Lucius abasourdi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pense au lien, à ton loup ! Ils ne te laisseront pas faire !

_ Avant ils ne m'auraient pas laisser faire, dit simplement Rémus sans s'expliquer davantage.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Est-ce que tu connais Severus ?, demanda le brun.

_ Severus Rogue ? Oui je le connais. C'est le parrain de mon fils, maintenant explique-toi !, exigea Lucius énervé.

_ Il a crée une potion. La Tue-loup me permet de pouvoir contrôler mon loup durant la pleine lune.

_ Tant mieux pour toi, répliqua l'aristocrate qui n'en avait clairement rien à faire. Et le rapport avec ton départ ?

_ J'ai découvert que le fait de contrôler mon loup me permet aussi de pouvoir contrôler le lien.

_ J'ai du mal à comprendre.

_ Auparavant nous ne pouvions pas nous éloigner l'un de l'autre parce que le lien nous l'empêchait. Mais grâce à la potion, je ne subis plus le lien et je peux partir sans que cela nous blesse tous les deux. Severus n'est pas au courant de cette information, mais tant que je prends la potion à chaque pleine lune, tout ira bien.

_ Et comment peux-tu savoir que cela fonctionne ?

_ Lucius, réfléchis. Cela fait cinq jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et ni toi ni moi ne souffrons.

Il avait raison bien sûr. Avec la mort de son Maître, son emprisonnement et son procès, Lucius n'avait pas fait attention aux jours qui se succédaient. Le blond aurait dû être ravi de cette nouvelle. Il était finalement débarrassé de cet inférieur. Cependant ce n'était pas le cas. Cela n'était-il pas ironique ? Ils avaient été ensemble malgré une guerre, malgré leurs camps ennemis, malgré leur divergence d'opinions, malgré leurs amis et familles... A présent, le monde était en paix et ils étaient encore en vie. Rien n'aurait dû pouvoir les séparer. Or, voilà que le loup-garou venait briser ce fait.

_ Alors c'est comme ça ?!, cria Lucius. Tu viens, tu me baises et maintenant que tu en as la possibilité tu te barres !

Le blond était étonnement vulgaire dans ces propos. C'était idiot mais il avait cru... il avait cru qu'il comptait un peu pour le brun. Que ce dernier ne le voyait pas uniquement parce que le lien les y obligeait.

_ Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire d'après toi ?!, hurla à son tour Rémus. Resté dans ce foutu pays alors que j'ai perdu tous mes amis ! Continuer à te voir en essayant d'occulter le fait que tu as une femme et un fils et que jamais tu ne seras à moi ?! Aucun de nous n'a demandé à être lié à son ennemi ! C'était un hasard ! Cette potion nous permet de reprendre notre liberté Malefoy, tu devrais être content !

_ Je le suis, objecta froidement Lucius.

_ Pas moi, contra Rémus. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je reste, je vais finir par sombrer.

L'ancien Gryffondor se releva et s'avança vers le blond toujours assis. Celui-ci avait une mine renfrognée et les bras croisés sur son torse, il semblait ne pas vouloir bouger. Rémus s'approcha et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après cet unique baiser chaste, Rémus sortit du manoir pour se diriger vers le portail. Lucius s'était levé à son tour mais était resté devant la porte d'entrée. En voyant son loup partir au loin, son cœur se serra, c'était fini. Il ne put se retenir de murmurer une dernière phrase :

_ Je t'aime.

Et alors qu'il se retourna pour rentrer chez lui, il ne vit pas son loup verser une larme à l'entente de cette phrase unique. Il n'entendit pas son compagnon murmurait à son tour :

_ Je t'aime moi aussi.

FIN

* * *

**Histoire finie ! Ecrivez moi une review pour vous dire ce que vous en pensez ou si vous avez des commentaires ! (pour info : ça fait très plaisir d'en recevoir une et ça pousse l'auteur a continué ;) )**

**PS: Je remercie ma jumelle et mes deux meilleures amies pour m'avoir aidé à corriger mes erreurs ! **


	2. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews et aux interrogations sur une possible suite **

**Melia :** Bonsoir ! Tout d'abord merci beaucoup, tu es la première à m'envoyer une review sur cette histoire ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir de lire ce que tu as écrit ^^ Pour être honnête, je suis comme toi, les fins ouvertes sont difficiles pour moi parce qu'elles laissent trop d'interrogations. C'est pourquoi ce OS aura très certainement une suite ! Cependant, j'avoue que pour le moment j'ai encore un peu de mal à imaginer une suite parce que je ne vois qu'une fin triste (hors je préfère les fins qui finissent biens). Donc j'hésite à attendre jusqu'à finir par trouver une fin heureuse ( qui s'accorderait bien ) ou publier une suite qui finit mal...

**Lilou : **Salut, merci pour ta review ! J'espère que les prochaines fanfictions que je vais écrit te plairont !


End file.
